Katherine's Story
by midnightangelofhate
Summary: A young woman comes to Hogwarts, but her past in filled with terror. Can the Potions Professor protect her from her past.
1. Chapter 1

KATHERINE'S STORY

Summary: Katherine is sent to attend Hogwarts for the first time. She falls in love and situations arise. She is forced to deal with her past. Will Katherine's love survive or will her past get the best of her.

AN: There is a brief mention of incest and other traumatic events. If this type of thing bothers you then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't anything that comes from Harry Potter because J.K. Rowling owns it all. The only thing that I own is Katherine Meadows.

Chapter 1: "A New Beginning"  
A young woman about 18 sat alone on the Hogwarts Express. Her school robes hung semi-loosely about her sleeping form as to not attract the eyes of those passing by in the train's hallway. Hermione, Harry, and Ron quietly entered the cabin where she slept. The three friends took notice of the small bundle in her arms and it was wrapped in a blanket. The young woman had dark chestnut brown hair down to her waist. Her hair commented her pale complexion. They took a seat as the small bundle let out a cry. The young woman awoke, and begin rocking the small bundle. She smiled at the three people that were also in her train car. The young woman pointed to the bag beside Harry. He handed it to her and she pulled out a bottle, and began feeding the wrapped bundle.

After several minutes, the young woman handed Harry back the bottle. The young woman burped the bundle and rearranged it. She intorduced herself as Katherine Meadows and soon found that the other three were Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They were then introduced to little Samantha, which was her 8 month old daughter. The four continued to chat about Hogwarts and other things. Then it was time to get into their robes, Hermione of course was already in her school robes. She stayed to help Katherine with Samantha while Ron and Harry left to change into their school robes. Soon returned after changing into their robes.

Katherine took her daughter's diaper bag and little Samantha wrapped in a blanket with her. Then she went with the first years, she had yet to be sorted. The boat ride put little Samantha to sleep as they rode to Hogwarts across the lake. Katherine waited with the first years outside the Great Hall to be sorted. A professor greeted them, introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall told Katherine that she was to come in with the first years, but she was to be sorted last because she was the oldest. Professor McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall. Katherine walked into the Great Hall with little Samantha in her arms. The students stared at the group of people coming in. The headmaster Professor Dumbledore smiled at Katherine because he was happy to see that she had made it. Dumbledore knew very well of her situation that she was in and that she had a child.

The other professors smiled at her, except one and it was the potion master, Professor Snape. The first years were sorted and then it was time for Katherine to be sorted. After Professor McGonagall called her name, Katherine walked to the stool where the sorting hat was sitting. She took a seat as Professor McGonagall lifted up the hat and placed it on her head. The sorted spoke inside Katherine's head: "Your past has much to do with the house that I am placing you in. You enemies must be kept closer than your friends for it is your enemies that will understand your past better than your friends. For your bravery I will place you in GRYFFINDOR. The Gryffindor table clapped as Katherine climbed and went to the Gryffindor house table. Katherine took no notice of the look on the potion master's face. It was one that one would give when remembering something terrible, but then he quickly changed to his regular scowl.

Disclaimer:J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot, Katherine, and little baby Samantha.

AN: This chapter contains a mention of rape, if this upsets don't read it, but not reading this chapter could possibly confuse the rest of the story for you.

Chapter 2

Katherine followed the other Gryffindor students to the tower where she would be staying. She had been given a seperate room due to the fact that she had a baby and required extra room. Little Samantha yawned at stared at her mother with those big blue eyes of hers. A small tear fell from Katherine's cheek. She smiled at her daughter and begin to sing a song to allow her daughter to sleep. These were the words that Katherine sang:

A rainbow in cloudy skies Sunshine in your day Smile even when ur lonely because helps u along the way Sometimes gets deary and cold and u have to stop the way,  
don't be afraid to ask someone for help allow ur way.  
Heartache may cause u to stumble on your path but get up and start again I'll always be in ur heart guiding you along the way, perious one.  
(this poem belongs to me)

Katherine stared down at her sleeping daughter and she placed Samantha in her crib. Then she dressed for bed and went to sleep. She fell alseep as soon as her head touched the pillow. _**Dream- Katherine was in a house that she knew but couldn't place. There were no lights on in the house and it was after dark. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she wondered through the darkened rooms. She came to a room with a bed in the middle of the room. Katherine tried to stop herself from going in the room but her feet kept moving further and further into the room. Suddenly the door was slammed shut and someone grabbed her from behind. Katherine tried to struggle, but was no use the person behind her was stronger. The person that had grabbed her, pushed her onto the bed and tied her down. Soon she found herself surrounded by several men in hoods. She tried to scream as a man fondled her breasts but a gag prevented her scream. Katherine sobbed as the man thrust into her, breaking her barrier that had proved her innocence only a few moments before. The man emptied his seed into her and stood up. It was as he stood up that she saw her face, the face of her rapist was that of a man that she didn't know. **_

Katherine awoke with a start in her bed in Hogwarts. She was covered with sweat and her heart pounded from the horror of dream that was a memory that she remembered all too well. It was that night that had produced little Samantha, her darling daughter. Katherine looked at the clock and noticed that it was already time to arise for the day. She showered and got herself and her daughter dressed for the day. Then she got her supplies and went to the hospital wing where Madme Pompfry would watch little Samantha during Katherine's classes.

Katherine walked to her next class of the day, which was Double Potions with Slytherin. She choose a seat in the front of the classroom. A few seconds after the bell rang, the door burst open and the potions master came in the classroom with a scowl on his face. A late student from Gryffindor came through the classroom door. Professor Snape took away 15 pts. from Gryffindor for the student being late. The class continued with lesson dealing with making a potion. Katherine performed the assignment almost flawlessly, that is until Draco charmed her cauldron to overflow. Professor Snape walked over to where Katherine was seating.

"Miss Meadows for allowing your cauldron to overflow that will be 20 pts from Gryffindor. Now clean up your potion and cauldron, then return to your seat," Snape said angried. Katherine cleaned up the mess and then returned to her seat. She was minding her own business as Professor Snape passed by Draco's potion to inspect it. "Miss Gryffindor, over there can't kept her legs shut. That's why she has a kid. Watch out students and professors alike or she'll be forcing herself on you too," Draco said outloud. All the Slytherins laughed and all of the Gryffindors were shocked by Draco's comment. Katherine was beyond anger; she was pissed. Katherine jumped up and walked over where Draco sat. She pulled him up out of his chair and hit him across the face. She was able to hit him in the eye, before Professor Snape raced to Draco's side. "Miss Meadows that display of outrage cost you 50 pts. and a week's worth of detention. Katherine stood speechless staring at her professor. She felt the tears fill her eyes, so she raced to her desk and packed her supplies. Professor Snape stocked over to Katherine's desk. He grabbed her shoulder and told her that if she left she'd get two weeks more of detention. Katherine turned and pushed his hand off her shoulder and slapped her hand across his face, then raced from the classroom. He had seen the tears in her eyes because of the remark Draco had made. Snape ordered the class to return to work and allowed Draco to go to the hospital wing.

Please review this story. If you don't review, then I can't continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do own Katherine and little Samantha. I am doing this for my own fun and not for money.

_Chapter 3_-

Katherine had gone to the hospital wing and picked up little Samantha before heading back to her personal quarters. She sat on her bed and held her daughter closely to her as tears flowed down her cheeks. The anger had already left and was replaced by the sadness she felt. Samantha smiled up at her mother like she always did when her mother was sad. To Katherine, her daughter was her little angel and her life, even if she had been the product of her rape. She adjusted her in the carrier and placed it in the front. She grabbed the diaper bag before heading to kitchen to get something to eat before her detention. The house elves in the kitchen were very kind to her and gave her some food. She thanked them and ate all she was given, then headed to her detention.

She arrived in the potions classroom with a few extra minutes to spare. But Snape however was already there as if he was waiting for her. He seemed displeased with the fact that she had brought her daughter. Madame Pompfry had mentioned that she would only watch Samantha while she had classes, so she would have to watch her all other time. Katherine approached the potions master.

"That should have been left with Madame Pompfry," he said crossly.

"She happens to have a name, and it's Samantha. Madame Pompfry will only watch her when I have classes, all other times I have her. Besides Samantha isn't much trouble, she's a good kid," Katherine said back.

"I want you to write the ingredients and steps to the potions we did in class at least 20 times by quill, not by wand." he said.

"If I'm going to have to write then you'll have to hold her while I do the assignment. May I borrow a quill and parchment, since I've forgot mine?" she said.

"Very well, if I must. Here is a quill and the parchment," he said placing them on his desk. Katherine removed Samantha from her carrier and carefully placed her in her potions professor's arms. Surprisingly he held as if he had lots of experience with infants. She sat the diaper bad down beside the desk along with the carrier. She took the parchment and quill to a desk and began copying what he had given her to do. Several moments later, she heard a giggle come from Samantha which was extremely unusual because she only giggled when she was very comfortable and happy. Katherine had only heard her daughter giggled once or twice. She glanced up and noticed little Samantha bringing a smile to the face of Professor Snape. Something she had heard he never did or so the rumors went. She went back to work, copying down what she'd been given. She was finishing up as she heard Samantha let out a small cry, signaling that she was hungry.

"Sir, she's hungry. There's a bottle of milk in the side of the bag," she said looking up. Professor Snape without missing a beat had pulled out the bottle and began feeding her. Katherine went back to work, writing down the little bit she to finish. She walked up to his desk and placed the paper on his desk. He finished feeding Samantha the bottle, handed her back and placed the bottle in the bag. Katherine grabbed her things and arranged Samantha before heading back to her personal quarters. Over the next few days, she attended detention and completed the assigned work. Professor Snape would watch over Samantha while she did the work. Finally it was Saturday and she had been given a break from detention until Monday. In the middle of the day, she was called into the headmaster's office. Draco Malfoy was in the office, along with Professor Snape as well. Professor Dumbledore explained the situation and how Lucius Malfoy was on his way to Hogwarts to complain about his son's black eye. Lucius was furious and he wanted something to be done, and his opinion detention wasn't enough.

Professor Dumbledore had talked Madame Pompfry into watching Samantha during this meeting. Katherine was sitting in a corner next to Professor Snape, while Draco was seated closer to the door and Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. Everyone glanced up as the man known as Lucius Malfoy entered the headmaster's office. Katherine took one look at Lucius and ran into the farthest corner of the room to escape him out of fear. This man or Lucius Malfoy was none other than the man that had taken her innocence. Lucius stared at Katherine and immediately recognized her to be the woman he had forced himself on and he was still proud of it.

"Keep him away from me. Make him go away. He… , no make it stop," Katherine said falling to her knees, as started to sob as she experienced flashbacks of that dreaded day. Professor Dumbledore didn't even need her to finish her statement because he knew what she meant.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest that you leave right now before I call the ministry and press charges. Draco only has a black eye, which is much easier than you'll get with after what you did to this young woman. I heard what went on between her and Draco, and trust me she doesn't need any worse punishment. I don't want to see you around this school, do you understand me?" Professor Dumbledore said restraining his angry. Lucius Malfoy left Hogwarts in a furry and then Dumbledore dismissed Draco to go elsewhere. During Dumbledore speech, Professor Snape had gone to Katherine's side and had tried to comfort her. While she had calmed down slightly, she hadn't stopping sobbing. Professor Dumbledore knew what she had been through and knew that she would need some time to cope with what had happened that day and today. He pulled Professor Snape aside, for Dumbledore knew that Snape would be able help her the most.

"Severus, Katherine was the victim of the cruelity of Lord Voldemort. He watched while one of his death-eaters take away her innocence, and that happened that that had been Lucius. Apparently Lucius is still proud of what he did to her. Being one of his death-eaters, you know what is like to have to be forced to do this. I also know have much regret for feel for it. I want you help Katherine get back on her feet and being able to cope easier. I'll excuse her from her classes and you'll have to tutor her to make the work. She'll need to be closer, so she can be under your watchful eye. Her new quarters will be moved to the ones just off your own. I'll arrange for Madame Pompfry to watch Samantha during this time," he sounding very concerned.

"Albus, I am quite willing to undertake this task. But I want to request that Samantha be kept near to Katherine, besides I am more than capable of watching the sweet little infant. Of course, I will tutor her in her subjects so she'll stay caught up," Severus Snape said.

"Very well, I'll arrange for the house elves to bring to their belongings in her new quarters. You should try to get her to her new quarters, so she can settle in. I'll have Madame Pompfry bring Samantha by later on," Dumbledore said before instructing a house elf on what to do. Severus headed over to where Katherine was on her knee's sobbing and explained what they were going to do. Katherine agreed through her tears and followed Professor Snape to where they were going.


	3. Chapter 3

KATHERINE'S STORY - Chapter 4

It was the end of the school term and Katherine was thriving at magical skill, and

she was now a survivor rather than a victim. She was happy and smiling once again, and her daughter was also thriving. She had gained enough knowledge to be allowed to graduate from Hogwarts. Katherine was in the Great Hall, and in the few seconds that she had turned around to speak with the Golden Trio her daughter was

gone. Panicked she looked around calling her daughter's name, and as she heard a giggle she soon found her daughter in the arms of Professor Snape.

Samantha was all smiles and giggling as the Potions Master held the little girl. In the next moment, the little girl spoke a broken word 'Da da'. The look on Snape's face was priceless, while Katherine was speechless. Katherine went outside by the lake and reflected on the past few months. She sighed as a single tear fell down her cheek. A giggle brought into her thoughts as she saw Professor Snape and her daughter coming towards her. Snape who was no longer her Professor, and in the next moment she felt him staring at her.

'Katherine, I...oh blast it all...I realize that you're no longer my student but I rather like you. I was wondering if you would be interested in going to dinner with me, you could even bring little Samantha," Severus Snape said, as Katherine smiled and blushed slightly.

"Yes, I would," Katherine said, looking at her former professor.

_And that was how their relationship began... with a simple date but things moved on into an official relationship and into marriage. Of course, they had a few more children: a boy, and a set of twins (a boy and a girl)._

_**THE END!**_


End file.
